1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug valve, and more particularly to a plug valve for a gas stove that operates with propane gas and/or natural gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug valves for natural gas and propane gas are widely used nowadays. However, there are several problems with the conventional plug valves: firstly, flow of natural gas and propane gas cannot be adjusted conveniently; secondly, production cost thereof is high and materials are wasted; and finally, operation thereof is inconvenient.